Balancing out his evil
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: Kululu is acting strange... well stranger than usual. Now its time for Fuyuki to play detective again; will he, and everyone else, be able to help Kululu be fore his evilness turns him completely evil. Maybe even worse... Take over Pekopon. SEQUEL?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second story! I know I haven't updated the first one yet, but patience young ones. I have seen a lot of fanfics with Kululu, and, seeing that he is one of my favorite characters, I decided to do this. I don't know if it'll be that good, because I think Kululu is really weird and mysterious, and because of that I don't really _know _him. Oh, and one more thing, I DO NOT SUPPORT GIRORO X KULULU! That's not what this fanfic is about. **

**DESCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso **

It started like any other morning, and the morning sun was just about up. Sparrows chirped their morning song, as they flew by one particular house. Inside that house were two kids, Natsumi and Fuyuki. They were dressed in their uniforms, ready for school. Although it seemed like a normal day, it wasn't when a certain green frog started jumping around and singing:

"No chores, no chores, I've got no chores!"

"If you make us late there _will _be chores for you… all week!" replied Natsumi, she was getting tired of his care-free attitude. "Hey Fuyuki, do you want eggs?"

"No, at least not now; whoo that was a lot of work." He was trying to take out the trash, but with his poor un-athletic body it was pretty difficult.

"How far did you get it this time?" called Natsumi form the kitchen.

"It's on the front door mat!" Fuyuki hollered back, with sparkles in his eyes.

"Fuyuki-dono I was wonder if maybe today-!" Keroro started, but suddenly a trap door opened and he fell right through.

"Sarge, are you okay?" Fuyuki looked down the trapped door.

"He'll be fine, just hurry up and eat; before we're late."

That's when it started to get freaky. Suddenly, red lights were flashing and sirens were going off. It was such a startle, Natsumi screamed at the sound, hoping to get it to stop. The only one who actually heard this scream was none other than Giroro, "Natsumi?" He called out, but when he couldn't get the back door to unlock he decided to bust through it. "You're so predictable!" a strange voice hollered. That's when bolt doors were placed in front of the other ones. The sirens started to go down; about the same time the red lights stopped flashing.

"WHAT THE FROG JUST HAPPENED?!" Natsumi yelled, well, everywhere. "There's no time to waste, we have to get to school; wait a minute…" that door also had an iron door that was bolt shut. _I have an idea about who did this. _She thought to herself.

"Wait Natsumi, I don't think Sarge is capable of doing this," Fuyuki defended his Bro-hiem.

"Then who else could've done this…" Natsumi wondered…

"KULULU," they both agreed.

"Wait till I get my hands on that frog, I swear I'm going to snap him in half for making us late. Also,-" Natsumi started, but then she was cut off quickly.

A "KERO~" was heard throughout the household. Everyone got goose bumps, and a big shiver went down their spine. Something told everyone that Kululu was acting a little more abnormal than usual.

"Should we go check it out?" asked Fuyuki as he was rubbing his arms.

"I don't know… whatever it was, I'm sure that stupid frog deserved it."

Before Fuyuki could think of a good enough answer to out-smart his smart sister; they heard another scream:

"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW~!"

"Forget about the frog," Natsumi stated, "I'm more worried about us, so let's go check it out."

They ran down the small corridor to Keroro's room. They slowly opened the door only to meet with... darkness; nobody was there. Well nobody, except for Omiyo the ghost. She was shivering as well.

"I've seen the yellow one before, but this time he is being extra scary. He's down in the base… in his lab. By the way he dragged the green one down there as well." Then she quickly floated into the left wall; where the shadow of the body was.

Fuyuki opened the small refrigerator door; he glanced back wondering what was ahead of them. They were expecting a blinding light, but instead were, again, greeted with darkness.

"Well, ladies first… right?" Fuyuki asked. Natsumi just shook her head, and pushed him in.

"Which way is Kululu's lab again?" Asked Natsumi; she lead the way ready for anything.

"I don't know; I've only been in there once or twice. Plus I can't see with out any light. Maybe if we split up we can-"

"Shh; shut up, and listen," Whispered Natsumi as they both stopped in total darkness; not wanting to make any sound.

"Ku…ku…kuu" it was soft, and it sounded sad. They didn't think it was Kululu, until they heard a huge explosion afterwards.

"This way!" they ran down a hallway, stopped. Then they ran faster than before, not wanting to lose the sound, until they heard a door open. "Quickly, before we lose it again!" hollered Fuyuki as he dragged behind Natsumi.

"Gosh, little bro. we really need to get you into shape."

"Lets not talk about me being a wimp right now; Sarge could be in trouble!"

"Or worse… _we're_ in trouble!"

Both of them ran through the door, but heard a big "BAM" when they entered. "What was that," asked Fuyuki.

"I smashed into a wall…" Her voice had a hint of shame in it.

They walked around, tripping on wires and broken guns. They heard noise, but they couldn't make out what it was. Although, they did see something; it was a small yellow keronian in the fetal position.

"Kululu is something that matter- OH MY GOSH!" Fuyuki screamed.

"What is it," Natsumi got closer, "Something isn't right here… WAIT!"

The siblings both stared in horror at what was probably the most shocking thing they had seen."

"Don't say a word… or you will be tortured just like the sergeant." Kululu pointed at a single chair, with Keroro tied up in it; tears running down his face. "I will find it." Kululu stated. "I will"

**THAT WAS SUUPER LONG! Haha anyways, I wonder what Kululu is looking for? Those of you thinking when I'll be able to update the story: "Let him go?" Just sit back and let me do all the thinking. Plus I've had some stuff going on so I really haven't been able to type for that long. I typed another story so you have something else to look forward to, besides Giroro x Natsumi. Oh and one more thing, I am taking request if you want me to type something for you, my WONDERFUL reviewer. I will only choose the ones that won't take long to know what I need to start with, and how it needs to end, and tell me if you want it in chapters or just one LONG story! NO WIERDO COUPLES LIKE: Saburo x Natsumi, Giroro x Dororo, or anything like that. I think that's it, sorry this author's note is so long, but I just want you to be on your toes for this stuff! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! **

**-Ninja **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I was almost going to delete this story, but somebody convinced me to update a chapter… *ahem* that person knows who they are, so here it is. I hope you like it! **

Kululu was a mess, glasses shattered, scraps on his face. To put it shortly, he was a MESS! In the fetal position in a corner he let out a short, "Ku…ku…ku," every once in a while. Natsumi and Fuyuki sat there in shock as to what has become of the weird genius.

"What happened here," asked Fuyuki, picking up Kululu from the floor.

"I'm sure the fridiot had something to do with this," Natsumi walked over to Keroro. "What did you do that was so bad, anyways?"

"K-kero, I haven't done a damn thing! How dare you accuse me of something so foolish."

"What was it?"

"Someone here stole his security blanket." The two earthlings stared in shock.

**{The reviewers weren't supposed to figure it out that fast.} **

"Hmm… missing thing case huh," Fuyuki sounded interested, "Don't worry Kululu, I'll find it for you… detective style!"

"Well you better find it fast," Keroro spoke up, "Kululu could destroy worlds if he could, but that blanket is the only thing holding him back. If you don't find that blanket by the end of the day, Kululu could destroy the world."

"Interesting," said Natsumi, "but why doesn't he just take away his blanket so he could invade, notthat I _want_ you too."

"Because, if Kululu just lets his danger control his feelings he could end up destroying the ones he care-, no lov-, no…" Keroro hummed, trying to think of the right word. "Knows, that's it, people that he knows."

Fuyuki took out a note pad and started writing in it, "Okay Kululu, when did you last have your blanket?"

"Ku…ku…ku, well I had it last night, right after I ate dinner. Then when I woke up it was gone."

"Ok, well lets see, the only ones who were here last night were: Sarge, Giroro, Moi, Natsumi, and I, well not counting Kululu. I guess we could go question Giroro first," they heard thumping coming from outside,

"Is he _still _trying to get in?" asked Keroro, "Jeez that guy just doesn't know when to give up."

**Okay I'm going to have to cut this chapter short, (I'm REALLY SORRY) but I have other work to do, with school starting so soon. I also promise I will update REALLY SOON, you can count on it! (;D) Although if you haven't heard, you can check out my other story: Let him go, and/or, She taught him to love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! THERE IS A REASON MOIS IS NOT HERE! But don't worry, I will bring her in REALLY soon, so don't freak out, ok? Get it, got it, good! I might make this chapter short again; for _special _reasons, 'Kay? **

Keroro, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Kululu all headed upstairs. The saw Giroro looking exhausted form trying to bust down the doors. The red Keronian lay on the floor with sweat droplets on his forehead and was panting heavily. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Someone, who apparently doesn't want to live, stole Kululu's security blanket," Natsumi explained, Giroro turned white in the face and soon grew furious.

"Who the hell would want to do something like that? WHO EVER TOOK IT GIVE IT UP RIGHT NOW!"

It was Fuyuki's turn to talk; he took out his notepad and stated, "That's what we're trying to figure out, where were you last night?"

Giroro tilted his head, and thought for a moment, "Hmm, last night me and Natsumi ate a sweet potato together. Then I went to polish my guns, and I heard something that wasn't really unusual."

"What was it," Fuyuki was taking down notes furiously, and seemed to be interested with each detail. He glanced over to see Kululu still in the fetal position and rocking back in forth in the corner of the room. He also, saw him take out a button that read, "NEUCLAR BOMBS"

"Clicky-poo" he whispered, but Natsumi quickly kicked it out of his hand before he could press it.

"Someone _needs_ to keep and eye on him," said Fuyuki.

"It was Keroro telling Mois, to do his chores," Giroro faced away knowing he just ratted out his own Sergeant.

"How dare you rat me out like that; what about best friends?" Keroro was even more furious.

"What about, there is no friendship on the battlefield?!" Giroro exclaimed with fire emerging form him. Keroro became pale and his pupils seemed to disappear.

Natsumi walked up to Keroro and picked him up with one hand. "Who ever said Mois could do your chores?! I'll have to tell mom, and she'll deduct even _more_ form your allowance!" She smirked knowing he wasn't going to get away with this one.

Mois suddenly popped out of nowhere, with some news. "Hi uncle, I just wanted to let you know I-"

"Not now Mois," Keroro interrupted, "We have a missing blanket case! I, detective Keroro, will solve this case with a blink of an eye! Ok now nobody blink until l I say so." Mois looked over at Kululu.

"Kululu; what's wrong?" She held him in her arms, and soon he passed out from her adorableness.

"Wait what is that?" Fuyuki looked under the sofa to see a piece of fabric, it was purple and smooth, almost like silk.

"Aha," Keroro yelled, "I know exactly who did it!" The person who committed the awful crime was none other than..." He took a moment, turning away from the group, "YOU!" he was pointing at Natsumi.

"WHAT?!" everyone hollered surprised.

**There you have it did you like the little Kulu/Mois I put in? Well that's all for now, but I _will _be back with more. I will always finish a story I know the reviewers like, so FAVORITE; it would make me SO happy! Thanks! **

**-Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPER SORRY about the delay, but it's been a hassle with school starting on Monday. Gosh, where did the summer go? Well, this time I have the rest of the week to do nothing so I will update as soon as I can (or as soon as you ask for a new chapter). **

Everyone stood there in shock, Natsumi did it, but how? Nobody knew, how, when, or what her motive was, or how Keroro found it out. He just stood there with his eyes closed, and his hands crossed. That moment didn't last long when Natsumi beat him on the head with her fist. "Stupid frog," she said, "I couldn't have done it. I was studying all night for those tests last night remember? Fuyuki even saw me!"

"She's right sarge, I could hear he mumbling to herself all night. Besides, I don't think Natsumi would do something that she knew would back fire." Fuyuki explained with his hand on his chin and closed eyes. Keroro grew a sweat drop, and backed away slowly.

"Very well Fuyuki, my friend, but I was just tricking you all! I will lead you all to the _real _criminal here, as soon as I question…YOU FUYUKI!" Keroro pointed at Fuyuki as he knew he was right on the money.

"Go ahead, ask me what you like, I have nothing to hide!" Fuyuki sat down as everyone else stared in awe as they saw that Fuyuki had no shame. Keroro shined a light in Fuyuki's face and tried to get the one thing he wanted to here.

"Tell me, Fuyuki Hinata, where were you last night?"

"Well, I was in my room on my computer. I learned about a new website called, 'paranormal phenomenon and space legends' and I stayed on website all night until at least three o'clock." Natsumi pushed him out of his chair.

"No wonder it's so hard to wake you up in the morning!" Fuyuki got up and rubbed his back, trying to recover from Natsumi's rage.

Keroro started writing stuff down in his notebook, he looked over at the humans, then over at the remaining keronians, and Mois. He kept looking at them and moving his pencil furiously on the notepad. Sweats rolling down his face he showed the notepad to everyone else. "Look, I drew this bunny, doesn't it look cute?" Everyone fell down anime style, except Mois, who still held Kululu closely to her chest.

Giroro stood up, ashamed that his own sergeant couldn't even find a simple blanket. "We aren't going to find it if Keroro is the detective. Fuyuki you're cleared, now hurry up and find the stupid blanket!"

"That won't be necessary corporal," Fuyuki stood back up, with his back towards the crowd. I already know who the criminal is. The criminal…. is you!"

**That's all for today! I will upload again when ever you want me too, like how about tomorrow? Will that make you happy? I hope it does. STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS! **

**-Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating like I said I was, but with school, it has gotten challenging for the time to even work on it. How about a deal? I will work on chapters all week-days and upload on the weekends. Great, that works! **

Everyone was shocked, mouths open, and eyes widened. What they saw made their expressions actually fit. It was 'detective' Fuyuki, eyes narrow, and his finger pointed. He was pointing at none other than" Angol Mois.

**{Ninja has now curled up into a ball knowing she did not surprise anybody at all. I think she just needs a moment...} **

Mois just sat there, still having Kululu in her arms, her eyes sparkling in a worried way. "I-I can explain. I didn't want to… honest." Kululu moaned. He didn't have the energy to be mad at here _and _look at her.

"I know Mois," Fuyuki answered, again he turned around, "you didn't want to, but you hade no choice. You didn't want to disappoint your precious uncle, now did you?" as before, he pointed, but not a Mois this time. This time it was at his bro-hiem, Keroro. "I knew it had to be Mois when I found the purple fabric. The exact same kind you would find on her Angol outfit, but you wouldn't do anything like that. She would need a motive." Keroro began to tremble in fear; he didn't know how good of a detective Fuyuki was. "Sarge telling her to do his chores was the motive. Yesterday, as I recall, was laundry day. Why don't you tell me what happened next?"

Keroro this time stared at everyone. No pupils, trembling, and sweat drops on his forehead. "Well Kululu had curry all over the thing. It was so nasty! I couldn't walk in his lab without the smell of curry surrounding me, so I asked Mois to do something about it. I don't know what's happened to it now."

Natsumi grabbed him by the head while Giroro pointed a gun in his face. "You almost got us all blown up!" they shouted.

"But uncle, that's what I've been trying to tell you. The laundry is clean, and so is Kululu's blanket!" She held up the light yellow blanket, and put it in Kululu's arms. "Clicky-poo," he replied, and Keroro was swallowed up by another black hole in the floor. "I'll deal with him later."

"I'm so sorry if I made you sad Kululu." Mois hugged him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"KULU~," he screamed as he scramble off into his lab. Mois just looked confused, and smiled. "You could say, 'screaming with joy'?"

**{Later that night} **

Kululu was holding his blanket and mumbling, "I'm not pure," over and over. He then stopped and looked up. He thought to himself, _you know, the kiss wasn't so bad; thank you Mois. I'll find a way to get you back though. _

**I think I'm out of my trauma mode now. I hope you enjoyed this story and hope to see more like this. Would you like to see more mysteries? If so give me some ideas. SEE YOU LATER! **

**-Ninja**


	6. SEQUEL?

**I understood that some people want a sequel? I have given this a lot of thought and I thought it would be fun to do a sequel! What do you say? I'm either going to call it: "I'll get you back," or, "Kululu presents: I'm not pure!" **

** Those who don't know, Kululu wanted to get Mois back for kissing him in chapter 5, but everyone knows Kululu liked the kiss! ;) It will basically be about Kululu giving Mois a hard time, and it being kind of awkward for him to be around her. **

**You could say the show MUST go on! Then again there might NOT be a sequel. it all depends on the reviewers, that's right YOU decide if you want one! Also give me ideas for titles, or tiny plots for the sequel! BYEE!**

**-Ninja**


End file.
